This invention relates to a tray for holding cans, and particularly beverage and soft drink cans.
Trays used to hold cans, such as soft drink or beer cans, typically include an open floor and side walls having a continuous band around the top in order to retain the cans within the tray during storage and transport. An example of such can tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,316,172. However, can trays of this type often do not provide adequate visibility into the tray in order to view its contents, or to read the label of the can held therein. Present can trays are also typically single walled structures, which while durable, may not be capable of providing enhanced torsion and bending strength which may be desired under certain circumstances. These trays also may not provide sufficient nesting with like trays during storage and transport.
Accordingly, a can tray is desired which provides visibility into the crate and the capability of reading the label of the cans stored therein, as well as providing enhanced strength and enhanced nestability when not in use.